Alpha of the Alpha
by Katidid
Summary: He may be the Alpha, but she's the Alpha of the Alpha. This story is in the same universe as Oil and Roses.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Special thanks to Sky because she's an amazing friend who always tells me how amazing I am! ;-)**

**Okay guys, this fic has been giving me troubles, but it has been sitting on my computer for a while, and I've decided that it is now ready to go! This is a kinda-sorta sequel to my story "Oil and Roses" This story takes place in the same universe.**

Her head is light in his lap, one hand running through her hair, the other tangled with hers. Her eyes flutter behind her closed eye lids, and he wants to know what she dreaming about.

But more than that, he wants to watch her sleep.

She's beautiful, not as beautiful as when she's awake, as when she's smiling at him, but still breathe taking. She's stunning.

She shifts on his lap, rolling onto her side, burying herself in his warmth, his smell, his comfort, him.

And it's a wonderful feeling.

The silver wedding band flashes in the light and it makes his heart beat a little bit faster. This beautiful, caring human being on his lap is his, forever.

They've been married for months now, but he still can't get over it. She's his.

And that ring on her finger proves it.

He runs a hand through her hair softly; her brown locks flow easily between his fingers. He loves to run his fingers through her hair.

She moves closer to his hand, rolling onto her side.

He shifts, moving so that she's lying between his sweat pant clad legs. Her soft weight is oddly comforting against his and he can't help but place a soft kiss onto her head as another movie starts.

The movie's old, some musical thing that Bella wanted to see, it was a marathon, but he can't bring himself to wake her up, even if it means her being disappointed in the morning.

He draws small patterns on her back, his mind drifting.

Soft knocking on the door brings him back to the world, first checking on Bella and then the patio door.

Seth stands outside, his shoulders hunched over to block the soft rain that's falling. He motions him in with a quick motion of his head, careful not to move Bella too much.

Seth's eyes watch Bella as he walks in, his eyes softening at the sight of her sleeping.

"Are you okay?" Seth's eyes travel to his, soft concern showing.

"Yeah, yeah," he points to Bella, "She okay? It's only eight."

He laughs softly. "Yeah, she's fine, just tired." Seth relaxes immediately, smiling.

"Mind if I crash here? Leah's out with Sean, so the house's empty…."

He grins.

Seth is their baby.

"Sure, sure, no problem; I'm sure Bella will love having you here."

Seth's mother had died not long after his 16th birthday, leaving him to live with his older sister. Bella had taken him in, treating him like her little brother, but also a grown man. They forged a special bond, and if he was honest, sometimes he was jealous of them.

Seth grins, heading towards the kitchen. He sighs.

"Try not to eat everything this time!"

Seth's laughter echoes around the hallways; he can't help the grin that spreads on his face.

Bella moves on his lap, shifting closer to his warmth.

He debates about putting her in their bed, but he likes her against him too much to move.

Her baggy sweat pants tangle with her legs, contrasting against the soft cream of the sofa.

He laughs softly at the movie, as these kids start singing and dancing; they prance around the lunch area and the bleachers, making funny faces every once and a while.

It's a while before Seth comes back out and he knows without asking that Bella and him are going to have to go shopping again later.

"Can you lock that door for me?" Jacob shifts Bella on his lap, cradling her in his arms. "I think I'm gonna go lay Bella down, but you know the drill, just be in bed by half past one."

Seth grins at him, sprawling himself out on the love seat. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

Jacob can't help but grin back. "Don't be a smart one." Seth laughs as Jacob stands.

Bella is light in his arms, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck. He walks slowly; he's in no hurry to put her down.

She sighs as he sets her down, tucking her underneath the warm comforter. He crawls in behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

He can hear the soft sound of the TV and Seth's laughter from the living room and it lulls him to sleep along with the sound of Bella's soft breathing.

***

The strong smell of coffee and oranges along with the sound of loud laughter wake him in the morning, pulling him slowly out of sleep.

Bella's gone; her side of the bed is still warm, so he knows she hasn't been gone that long.

He stretches as he rolls out of bed, smiling at the sight of sun behind the curtains. It's going to be a beautiful day.

His long strides carry him to the kitchen swiftly, and the sight that greats him is one that makes him smile.

Bella and Seth are gathered around the table, sharing stories and laughing softly. His family.

The pack is his family too, but Bella and Seth are his, his to protect, his to keep safe.

It should be odd, Seth is only two years younger than him, five years younger than Bella, but it isn't. Everyone in the pack has another pack member who's family. For Sam its Jared and for Jared its Paul; they each have someone who they protect, more than the rest of the pack.

It's kinda like a buddy system.

He smiles at the thought.

Bella's eyes travel to him, lighting up at the sight of him standing there.

He's beautiful; his hair is messed up, he leans up against the door frame in his baggy black sweat pants, his muscled chest bare.

She cocks her head at him, asking silently why he isn't joining them.

He shakes his head, heading for the table.

Seth is full of energy, bouncing in his seat; Jacob smacks him softly in the back of his head, smiling sweetly at him when Seth glares up at him. "Sit still at the table,"

Bella laughs softly. "Come on you two, sit down and eat before it gets cold."

They do as she says; Jacob may be the pack leader, the Alpha male, but in the house, Bella is the Alpha.

The door slides open, the rest of the pack minus Leah, but plus Emily come tumbling through the door. They don't bother knocking like Seth does.

Emily smiles at Bella, making a B-line for her, her six month swollen belly slowing her down slightly.

The rest of the pack pile in, grabbing chairs from where ever to sit around the table.

Jacob grins at them lazily. "You guys have the worst timing. I was about ready to eat a small, _quiet_, breakfast with my wife and Seth, but you all come barging in. Don't you have anything better to do on a Saturday morning?"

Embry grins at him. "Not when Bella gives us free food!" They all laugh softly around the table, joking and teasing like one person. Like a family.

Jacob sighs, saying what they all know anyway, "Come on guys, have some breakfast," he glares slowly at them all, "but don't eat it all."

"About time you said so, my stomach's growling!" Shouts go up around the table, followed by laughter and more shouts. It's loud and noisy and the kitchen is bursting full of people and its Saturday morning and he was looking forward to a quiet day, but he knows that won't happen now.

And he's okay with that. They're family.


End file.
